


【火影忍者】沿着风吹的日光之河巡游  第二章 天空重聚

by Fubukiakiya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fubukiakiya/pseuds/Fubukiakiya
Kudos: 1





	【火影忍者】沿着风吹的日光之河巡游  第二章 天空重聚

过了几个月，卡卡西长高了几英寸——他现在比带土还高，这有点奇怪，因为他向来是矮而精瘦的体型。就像野草一样，水门老师开玩笑，眼睛里充满了宽慰和戏谑。 他会一直长大，直到不再有空间。

带土现在成了较矮的那一个，似乎没怎么长高，尤其他还是一个刚到十四岁的男孩。医生说这是因为他的身体受到了创伤，部分被碾碎，然后被一些完全外来的东西所取代，他很可能再也长不大了。但带土肯定自己能够接受这一切——主要因为他还活着，并将继续活下去，这是一件多么神奇而美妙的事情。

医生们来来去去，一边在手和写字板后面窃窃私语，一边又戳又摸地研究，但带土不可能因此责怪他们。他看了看自己胸口的皮肤，它们随着阴影的变换产生了尖锐的割裂。这是被一个疯子拼凑起来的身体，他完全无法理解，实际上——他能猜到的最接近的真相是，斑认为他会接过旗帜，虽然... ... 他怀疑琳的死为什么正好发生在他们谈论梦境乌托邦后不久。

(但是他想不出来，不会的——他已经把全部的细节告诉了水门老师，看着对方的脸色变得阴沉严峻。他不愿意再继续想下去，因为琳已经死了，他只是想要弄明白——)

卡卡西留了下来，这令人惊讶。 当带土晚上陷入沉睡的时候，他在那里；当带土早上醒来的时候，他仍在那里。 即使他曾真的离开过，他肯定离开过，带土也没有亲眼目睹。不过，这仍然是令人愉快的安慰，也是一种友谊。以前，他们之间仅仅只存在竞争，卡卡西领先，带土紧随其后，拼命地努力追赶。 自从他们认识以来就一直这样，卡卡西是天才，带土是失败者。但现在一切都改变了，带土津津有味地品味着这种感觉，即使这让他陷入了困惑。

不应该是这样，一直以来也不是这样，这种变化让他完全迷茫了。

。。。。。。

一个夜晚，他从血和尸体的梦中惊醒，树枝蜿蜒像他扭曲的手指，刺穿了骨头、肌肉和脆弱的皮肤。 杀人，死亡，硕大的月亮悬挂在他头顶，沉重、阴森，散发着无情的苍白光芒。 他不停颤抖，喘着粗气，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。他从来不擅长去仇恨什么——他更愿意付出忠诚、信任甚至无私的奉献，而不是彻底的憎恨——但他可以想象得到，如果当时没有看到卡卡西虚弱苍白的身体，会发生什么。那个时候，在冰冷的月光下，他对这个残酷无情的世界充满了愤怒和厌恶，如果他对他的小队少在乎那么一丝，就会一头栽进仇恨的诅咒中。

带土害怕地想到，是有那么一种微小的可能的，他会憎恨到投向斑，跟随他，将他的一切献给那个垂死的老人，而不是回到水门和卡卡西身边。这让他更加害怕，因为这极有可能发生，所以他抖得更厉害了。

但是他手指上正紧紧覆盖着另一双手，他的手腕被抓得疼痛。带土抬起眼睛——眼睛，眼睛，仅剩的一只眼睛——迎向卡卡西近乎绝望的凝视。

“带土，”卡卡西说，声音里带着急促和尚未消散的睡意，“带土，停下，你没事的。”

不-——他是一个拼凑而成的怪物，随意地，由不纯正的千手身体和一只宇智波眼睛拼凑成的怪物，仅靠带土自己顽强的意志才勉力维持。 带土用手捋着自己的头发——长，太长，比以前任何时候都长，他通常会用刀子和镜子剪掉头发，因为从来没有人替他做这些——他不停地笑，声音紧张而狂野。

“c|ao，”他说，这个咒骂听起来很好，感觉也很好，能让他在再次崩溃前释放一下压力， “我到底是什么？ 卡卡西，我是什么? ”

他能感觉到，在他的皮肤下有树枝在野蛮生长，在内心深处形成了一片巨大的森林，被狂风吹得摇摇欲坠，不停反抗，试图跨过他能控制的边界。他以前从未拥有过这种能力，因为他只是一个宇智波，甚至是一个很差劲的宇智波，哪怕他拥有写轮眼。

现在他得到了一半万花筒，一半千手柱间的细胞，他不知道该怎么做。

他的脖子后面环绕着一只手，把他往前拉。带土配合着，让卡卡西把他的脸按进黑色的衣服里，一只笨拙的手臂搂住了他的肩膀，手指轻轻捋动他的黑发。 他人的手几乎让带土无法抗拒，因为他完全不习惯这种事情——他不认识自己的父母，甚至不知道他们是谁，宇智波家族更像是军事基地，而不是一个家，至少对他来说是这样。水门老师的摸头是他最接近的一次体验，但现在这个是...… 完全不同的，虽然他不能确切地描述为什么。

但卡卡西是温暖的，甚至近乎滚烫，它消融着带土心中生长的寒冰，就像某种有益的酸，尖锐而痛苦，但是有好处。

“你是带土，”卡卡西回答，手臂和手牢牢环抱住他，尽管带土现在基本停止了颤抖，“你是个笨蛋，不能按时到达任何地方，在中忍考试中差点被一块糖噎死，你是我的队友。 你是带土。”

带土颤抖着深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，假装感觉不到眼泪正从脸颊流下来，因为他应该是一个忍者，他应该坚强。 但这里没有人能看见，并且他本能地知道卡卡西不会对任何人说这些事。

他信任卡卡西，信任他的眼睛，他的理智，他的生活和所有的一切，这不是什么新鲜事。如果没有卡卡西，没有这个...

好吧。带土了解自己，知道自己忠诚的程度，只能说，如果没有他的对手和第一个也是最好的朋友，他会牢牢抓住斑的橄榄枝。

“我听说，”他小心翼翼地说，有点犹豫不决，“我听说一只写轮眼是强大的，但两只在一起更强上一百倍。”

卡卡西向来善于理解字里行间的涵义，看穿他人的面具。他抓住带土的手稍稍收紧了一点，手指更深地缠绕住他凌乱的头发。他停顿了一下，然后小心翼翼地提出: “看来我们得并肩作战了。因为我会成为最棒的，尽管我不得不拽着你一起。”

“笨蛋卡卡西，”带土喃喃自语，似乎在咧嘴笑，反正——卡卡西看不见，谁又在乎呢？“谁说你要拽我走了？ 我要先成为最棒的，你得赶上我! ”


End file.
